


Strange Reaction

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Drugs, Fearless, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets dosed with a new kind of fear toxin created by Scarecrow. The effects aren't at all what any of them are expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onehaleofanadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehaleofanadventure/gifts).



> Thanks to marissakat I have recently gotten into JayTim. Of course that meant I had to write something.

It all happens by accident. No one means for it to happen. Most people would probably describe it as a series of unfortunate events. Tim would describe it as a typical Tuesday gone awry because of his unique genetic code. Jason likes to use the incident as proof that Tim is incapable of expressing emotions correctly (Tim doesn’t find this amusing-he doesn’t).

They had Scarecrow cornered in some grimy alley in The East End until the one dingy light illuminating the alley suddenly went out. In the short moment it took their equipment to adjust, a noisy clang sounded from the opposite side of the alley. They all quickly turned to look thinking that Scarecrow must have stumbled into the dumpster in his haste to escape in the dark. What they all found was a startled looking cat that hissed evilly at them before darting off towards the street.

Their momentary distraction gave Scarecrow just enough time to grab the smallest of their little group and press his needles into the dip of the man’s collarbone. The smaller man let out a startled gasp as he brought his hands up to pull at the hand attached to the needles buried into his body. A chuckle curled tauntingly around the shell of the man’s ear right before the needles were brutally pulled out. His body was shoved forward by Scarecrow into the person running at the two of them causing them to stumbling unexpectedly.

“Damn it.”

“I’ll go after him. You get him back to the Batcave.”

Jason rolled his eyes even though he knew Dick wouldn’t be able to see him do so when he had his helmet on. “Whatever you say. Hey, baby bird. Try not to freak out on me. I will knock you out.”

Tim blinked his eyes several times to make sure what he was seeing was actually real and not some figment of his imagination. He tipped his head back experimentally and stared up at the night sky in absolute awe of the beautiful twinkling stars overhead. It was like his entire world had sharpened around him and he could see in incredible detail all the wonderful things around him. He wasn’t sitting in a disgusting alley like he had originally thought, but on a lovely street lined with stunning buildings that towered over him.

His investigating was interrupted by a masked figure towering over him with their head tilted to the side like a confused dog. An unexpected giggle tore from Tim’s throat as he imagined two floppy ears sitting atop the red helmet. Without thinking about it, Tim reached out to touch the top of the helmet where he had imagined the two ears appearing. The person wearing the helmet said something that Tim didn’t understand then took off the mask much to Tim’s displeasure.

“No!” Tim grabbed the helmet out of Jason’s hands and started to inspect it while Jason stared at him like he’d grown a second head. “Put it back on.”

“What?”

“Put it on. Jay, put the helmet back on!”

Jason’s eyebrows crawled closer to his hairline as he took the other man’s chin in his hand so he could get a better look at his eyes. “Definitely dilated. Why aren’t you scared out of your mind?”

“There’s nothing to be scared about, Jay. Don’t be silly.”

“Don’t be silly? I’m going to go out on a limb here and guess Scarecrow’s toxin didn’t do what he intended it to do to you. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were high.”

“Not high.” To prove it, Tim pulled himself to his feet and shoved Jason’s helmet on his head as he made his way to Jason’s motorcycle. His hands gripped the seat of the motorcycle as he easily hopped onto the very back of the seat so there was plenty of room for Jason. A triumphant grin graced Tim’s face as he proudly sat astride Jason’s beloved motorcycle. “Told you. I’m perfectly fine.”

“You’re a lot of things, but fine isn’t one of them. Hold on tight. I don’t need to get blamed for you dying because you fall off. Be careful where you stick those bony elbows, Timbers.”

“Your jackets in the way. It’s too bulky.”

“Just hold tight.”

Jason kicked the motorcycle to life and started zipping through the streets of Gotham in the direction of the Batcave. At first Tim kept his arms firmly lock around Jason’s waist with his covered cheek pressed into Jason’s leather jacket, but his arms slowly started to loosen as the motorcycle went faster. When Tim noticed they were speeding across an empty bridge, he got the strangest desire to throw his arms out like wings. The moment Jason felt Tim’s arms leave his waist, he whipped his head around to check on the drugged up man.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m flying, Jay!”

Jason’s eyes went wide under his domino as the younger man’s words sank in. “Did you just quote Titanic at me?”

“You’re the one who recognized it!” Tim cackled and tipped his head back so the incredible feeling he was experiencing washed completely over him. “This is so much fun. Go faster.”

“I’m not going faster. Put your arms back around my waist. You’re going to fall off.”

“Not going to fall. Go faster!”

“Timmy, I will pull over and knock you out if you don’t listen to me.”

“Fine.”

Tim wrapped his arms back around Jason’s waist with an irritated huff and let his head thunk heavily against Jason’s spine. The older man cursed under his breath when the helmet dug uncomfortably between two of his vertebrae. Tim either didn’t hear Jason’s curse of pain or didn’t care enough to move his head the rest of the ride back to the Batcave. His head continued to stay smashed uncomfortably into Jason’s back even after Jason turned off motorcycle.

After trying several times to remove the limpet attached to his waist, Jason gave up on removing the vice-like grip Tim had on his waist. Instead, Jason grabbed Tim’s thighs in his hands so he could awkwardly lift the boy into an almost piggy back ride. He had to practically waddle across the Cave to keep from dropping the bony bird attached to him on the stony floor. Things only got worse when Dick and Barbara appeared out of nowhere looking concerned about something (probably Tim).

Jason was seriously considering turning around and hightailing it out of the Batcave, when Dick’s eyes snapped to where Jason was standing. His brows crinkled up in confusion until he noticed the extra set of arms and two legs clutched in Jason’s hands. Dick’s eyes immediately sparked with amusement and he opened his mouth to say something Jason was sure would make him want to punch Dick in the face. Luckily, Barbara was there to defuse the impending bomb that is Jason by hurrying over to check on Tim.

She tried her best to remove Tim from Jason, but the man just clung tighter and pressed his helmeted head further into Jason’s spine. Barbara clearly took pity on Jason-unlike Dick-and motioned him over to the lowest table in the immediate vicinity that he could set Tim on. The screaming in his lower back came to a halt as it stretched back out, but the pressure continued to make him wince. It was really starting to piss Jason off for a multitude of reasons, including the smug look on Dick’s face and the fact Tim was swinging his legs like a child.

“Tim? I know you’re scared, but I need you to let me take a blood sample.”

Tim mumbled something that had Barbara straining her ears to hear and Jason rolling his eyes in exasperation. “He’s not scared. Whatever’s in Crane’s new toxin isn’t working on him. He hasn’t freaked out once and he decided it was a good idea to try to fly with his arms while I was going seventy.”

“All the more reason to get a blood sample. He could be allergic to one of the chemicals he was exposed to. Tim, I really need you to let me take a blood sample.”

“Jason will take the helmet back. I want to keep it.”

“You can keep the damn thing. I’ve got plenty of them. Just let Babs take your blood.”

“Okay.”

Tim pulled back from Jason and held his arm out to Barbara with his sleeve already rolled up as far as the tight material would go. His legs continued to swing childish back and forth until Jason tried to move away from the drugged up man. In an instant, Tim had his legs locked around Jason’s waist so the man had to stop moving or risk dragging Tim off the table. It wasn’t hard for any of the room’s occupants to imagine the shit-eating grin Tim undoubtedly had on under the helmet.

“Where’s Damian? Isn’t he supposed to be getting back tonight? Are you hiding him? Is he playing hide and seek? Should I go find him?”

“Alfred went to go pick him up at the airport. They should be here soon.”

“I want to hug him first.”

Dick tried-and failed-to stifle the laughter that bubbled in his throat. “You want to hug Damian? I thought you two don’t get along.”

“I’m still his brother, Richard.”

“Did you just use my full name?”

“It’s stupid that you go by Dick. That’s like asking to have dick jokes made about you. Why does Richard even change to Dick? Why not go by Rich or Ard?”

“Ard isn’t a name.”

“Neither is Dick! Dick is an object. Dick also used to be slang for a private detective.”

“I think I like him better this way. Other than the clinging.” Jason tried to pry the legs wrapped tightly around his waist off one last time before giving up. “Why are you attaching yourself to me, baby bird? I thought you weren’t scared.”

“Because after patrols you always leave and I don’t want you to go so I’m keeping you here by force.”

“I could just break your legs.”

“You wouldn’t do that.”

“Getting cocky, Timmy. I thought that was my thing.”

“It’s not being cocky if I’m stating a fact.”

Dick let out a manic laugh and clutched at the stitch in his side while Jason tried to use his glare to light Dick on fire. “When you get back to normal, I’m going to kick your ass.”

“No you won’t.”

“And why is that?”

Tim’s face split into a wide grin as he leaned forward so his mouth was directly over Jason’s ear with only the helmet separating them. “I know how to distract you. You’re not very subtle when you stare at my ass.”

When Tim pulled back to an upright position, he was pleased to see a light blush dusting over the top of Jason’s cheekbones. The legs he had wrapped around Jason’s waist tightened up just a fraction causing Jason to take an unsteady step closer to Tim. The older man struggled to swallow down the gigantic lump now stuck in his throat. He was saved from having to say anything in response when Barbara cleared her throat, giving the two a pointed look before she started talking.

“He’s going to be fine. His body had a strange reaction to one of the compounds, but it’s nothing serious. With the rate his body appears to be clearing the substance from his system, he should only continue to exhibit these symptoms for two and a half more hours. Going on the amount of it in his blood, I’m positive Scarecrow was intending the dose to be lethal. Obviously that isn’t the case.”

“What about after it wears off?”

“I can’t know for sure. Nobody has had a reaction like this to Scarecrow’s toxin. He might just be tired, he might have a headache, he might be perfectly fine. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Fantastic.” Jason turned his attention back to Tim, who was now lying on the table tossing the red helmet into the air then catching it and tossing it again. “Is it too much to hope you’re ready to go to sleep?”

“But I’m wide awake.”

“That’s what I figured.”

“I need my laptop. Turn around.”

“Why?”

“Turn.”

Jason grumbled angrily under his breath, but did as Tim asked him to anyways because he knew there was no way Tim would take no for an answer when he was like this. Really Jason should have expected Tim to lace his arms around Jason’s neck and push his weight up onto Jason’s back. It was obvious Tim had no intention of letting Jason out of his sight and he was going to accomplish this by keeping himself attached to Jason. With a heavy sigh, Jason started up the stairs to the manor with Tim on his back and the sound of laughter in his wake.

Even when Jason pushed the door to Tim’s room open, the younger man remained firmly wrapped around him as he directed him around the room. He soon found himself dumping a mound of stuff on the bed (a laptop, charger, several books, clothes for Tim to change into) before dropping himself ungracefully on the bed. A small part of Jason hoped Tim would get bumped off in the process, but Tim easily adjusted by flipping around into Jason’s lap. His lean legs easily bracketed around Jason’s hips while his hands steadied himself against Jason’s shoulders.

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure you don’t leave.”

“What if I promise not to leave?”

Tim rolled his eyes as he started tugging off his costume, despite the fact he was practically chest to chest with Jason. “How do I know you won’t break your promise? Better safe than sorry.”

“It’s not really fair that you get to change and I don’t.”

“You sleep in your boxer briefs. You don’t need to change. You need to strip.”

“Are you trying to get me out of my clothes?”

Tim huffed out a laugh, but didn’t bother to answer Jason’s question while he got himself settled comfortably in Jason’s lap. He pulled his laptop into a comfortable position and leaned back into the armor covered chest behind him. The document he had been working on before he had to leave for patrol was still pulled up and just waiting for him to finish. Tim’s fingers easily glided over the keyboard as he typed up the report and hummed random songs under his breath.

“How are you still functioning right now?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re doing work while you’re doped on a drug. How are you human?”

“My mother and father were human so I came out human.”

“Very funny, Timmers.” Jason took a closer look at the document Tim was working on and nearly groaned when he noticed it wasn’t even close to being finished. “You’re going to be up all night aren’t you.”

“It’s doing this or doing something ridiculously stupid. Take your pick.”

“I pick sleep. If you get the urge to do something I would do, wake me up.”

* * *

 

Jason woke up to a warm weight on his chest and what he suspected to be drool starting to make a sizable pile on his sternum. The person’s legs were tangled up so much with his own, that he couldn’t feel below his knee on his left leg. One of their hands was gripping his bicep in a death grip, while the other one was wrapped around Jason’s waist so it was pinned between him and the mattress. All of this would have been fine with Jason, if their hair wasn’t making a home in his mouth.

The moment he started to move away from the offending hair, the person let out a disgruntled noised and tightened their grip. “Go back to sleep.”

“Tim?”

“Who else would it be?”

“Are you-”

“No, but I am tired. Be quiet and sleep.”

“Bossy.” Jason settled further into the mattress and wrapped his arms around the squid he had wrapped around him. “Are you really keeping the helmet?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions. It’s going on my desk.”

“The one in the Batcave?”

“No the one at WE. Of course the one in the Batcave. Will you go to sleep now?”

“Fine, fine. One last question.”

“Yes?”

“Is that how you act when you’re drunk? If it is, I never want to be your designated driver.”

“I hate you.”

“Your octopus limbs beg to differ.”

“Sleep. Witty banter in the morning.”

“It is the morning.”

“Jay!” Jason’s buried his chuckled into the dark locks that had been annoying him earlier. “It’s not funny. I want to go back to sleep.”

“I’ll be quiet now.”

“Thank you. Night, Jay.”

“Night, Timbers. I will mock you when you wake up.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less.”


End file.
